


Demands

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Action, Agents of SHIELD, Angst, Canon friendly, F/M, Feels, Friendship, Hydra (Marvel), Inhumans (Marvel), Leviathan - Freeform, Quantum entanglements, SHIELD, Secret Warriors - Freeform, Skoulson RomFest 2k15 REDUX, Skye as Director, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skoulson RomFest 2k15 REDUX - DAY 7 · 26 July - weapon/shield</p><p>Skye rejects Coulson. Coulson rejects Skye. But they keep finding each other again, as the Universe demands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demands

“I asked for backup, Hunter,” Skye said. “Not a running commentary.”

“He just wants to know why you didn’t contact him direct.”

“No, he doesn’t,” she said, turning to look around the corner to access the situation.

Not good.  Her team was pinned down and it looked like these Inhumans were using some new tech.

HYDRA stuff?

She ducked as the green laser hit the wall next to her, and began dissolving it.

Biological agent.

“Some air cover would be real nice right about now,” she said, standing and focusing her powers towards the woman advancing on her.

As she tried to shake the weapon apart, it reassembled itself.  Like it was alive.

“You’re right,” Hunter replied over the coms. “He’s mostly just worried.”

“He might be right this time,” she said. “They’ve got some seriously alien tech.”

How did he always know?  He’d left her alone all this time, only to pop up, concerned, at just the right moment.

Stalking along the barrier behind the charred remains of the interior wall, she found an opening and fired on the woman with her ICER.

She went down, dropping the weapon to the floor.

“I’m going to recover one of the weapons,” she said, into her coms.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Hunter replied.

“Since when? And…never,” she joked.

Hunter let out a breath.  “Just don’t tempt fate, darling.  We’re two minutes out.”

Lincoln made eye contact across the way from her, and she nodded as he stepped out to cover her as she rushed for it.

“My team has my back,” she said.

 

#

 

“How do you know she’s not HYDRA?” Skye asked, standing in front of his desk.

“Because I know,” he said, staring back at her.

“Is this based on intelligence,” she asked. “Or your gut instinct?”

“Or, her alien DNA?” May said, dropping a bomb.

The room got quiet, as Coulson fumed behind his desk.

“Is this a formal inquiry?” he asked, standing, and looking at each of them in turn.

He was definitely annoyed now.  Still hiding something.

“Wait.  What?” Skye began.

“She’s not a TAHITI patient,” he said, circling the desk to activate Fury’s Black Box.  “If that’s what you’re wondering.”

“No,” May said. “I’ve seen that kind of training before. Natalia Romanova.”

His right hand moved over the interface and pulled up a file with the code name LEVIATHAN.

“The Soviet version,” he said. “They, also, got their hands on a Diviner.  During the Cold War.  Or someone gave it to them.  It’s why they were investigating the alien writing, just like HYDRA was.”

“So, you’re trying to help her,” Skye said, taking in as much data as she possibly could.

He shut it off.

“I’m trying to get answers,” he said. “It seems Afterlife wasn’t the only game in town.”

“We’ve both seen what happens when you lose control,” May said, warning.

“Agent Johnson,” he said, turning to her, ignoring the barb.

“I- just-“

May looked between the two of them, frustrated.

“I’ll let you two talk it out,” she said, leaving the office.

“Something…just…doesn’t seem right here,” Skye said, lowering her voice. “Are you…okay?”

“I’m fine,” he said, looking back at her.

“You’re still a really terrible liar, Director.”

 

#

 

“We have to go,” he said, kneeling next to her, her hand on the boy’s arm.

All this time, he’d been there, inside her team, her family…waiting to set them up.

“He was just a kid,” she said, holding onto him. “They used him!”

“They did,” Coulson said, feeling the room around him shake. “And it’s done.  I’m so sorry-”

“Did you know about this?” she asked, turning on him. “While you were trying to rescue your mole?”

“I knew there was…someone,” he admitted. “But I wasn’t sure. I thought it might have been her.”

“So you waited,” she said, standing pushing at his shoulders. “And left me in the dark!”

“I thought it was her,” he said, raising his voice. “I thought I could handle it!”

“But you didn’t,” she said. “You shut everyone out. Like you always do.”

“Me?” he asked, yanking at her arm, as she pulled away.  “I wanted-“

“I never wanted to hurt you,” she interrupted.

They heard fire exchanged in the corridor and both prepared for whatever might come through the door.

“Did you get her out, at least?” Skye asked.

“What?”

“Your mole,” she said. “It’s not her fault.”

“I was trying to find out the connection,” he said, as the footsteps approached. “Between the Inhumans and HYDRA.”

“So this was about-“

“She was my way in,” Coulson said. “I didn’t want it traced back to…you.”

They raised their weapons as the door was banged on a few times.

“And here we are again,” she said, tense. “It’s all coming apart.  Like it always does.”

The footsteps continued down the hall and left them alone.

“I need you to do something for me, Skye,” he said, looking back at the boy’s still body.

She shook her head, asking a question.

“Bring it down,” he said, looking back to her.

“Bring it all down.”

 

#

 

“When I said, ‘Bring it all down’, I meant-“

“I know what you meant,” she said, sitting down across from him holding the cup of coffee in her hands.

“You’re not a weapon,” he said, staring back at her.

“I know that, too,” she smiled, looking around at the coffee shop where they were meeting. “That’s why I didn’t follow your order.”

Just a regular coffee shop, you could find one anywhere.

But probably not where the Director of SHIELD and the former Director of SHIELD were meeting.

“I’m sorry.”

“You’re still really good at apologizes, Agent Coulson.”

He sighed, staring down into his coffee cup. “From the first moment I met you,” he started. “I always knew.”

“I think we both knew,” she said. “We’re….connected.”

“This is nice,” he said, sitting back in his chair, trying to look relaxed. “We’re both in the same place, and nothing terribly destructive is happening.”

“That’s what you never understood,” she sighed. “Things were always good when we were together.”

A startled look came over his face, and he leaned forward against the table.

“There is no way that I am good for you,” he said, whispering. “I tried everything, and look at-”

“I know,” she said. “I didn’t make that easy.  But then again,” she said, picking up a packet of sugar and stirring the spoon in her coffee. “I am half your age.”

“This is not your fault, Sky-“ he stopped himself at her expression. “You’re being funny?”

“Phil,” she said, leaning forward and putting her hand over his. “Can I call you Phil?”

“You’re the Director,” he said, staring at her hand. “You can call me whatever you want.”

She reached down into her pack, and lifted out a blue file, laying it onto the table.

His eyes widened, as she pushed it towards him, with a smile.

“I have an op I’d like you to work on.”

 


End file.
